Al final del día
by aoibird6
Summary: No tenía madre, poco a poco iba perdiendo a su padre pero al final del día, seguía teniendo a Sammy y eso era suficiente para Dean.


**Titulo**: Al final del día.

**Personajes: **Dean (12), Sam (8), John.

**Rating**: K

**Capítulos: **1

**Género: **Hurt/Confort, Family.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de supernatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke.

**Resumen:** No tenía madre, poco a poco iba perdiendo a su padre pero al final del día, seguía teniendo a Sammy y eso era suficiente para Dean.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Las cosas cambiaron radicalmente luego de la muerte de su madre. Las cenas familiares fueron reemplazadas por comidas pre-hechas de alguna tienda cerca. La calidez de su habitación fue reemplazada por un cuarto frío en la cual, a veces no había calefacción y tenía que hacer proezas para que su pequeño hermano no se quejara. El beso de las buenas noches junto a la oración que le enseñó su madre antes de dormir, fue reemplazado por una mirada severa mientras le daba las últimas indicaciones sobre cómo mantener todo seguro. Las conversaciones divertidas y las salidas a jugar al parque, fueron reemplazadas por lecturas sobre seres naturales, como asesinarlos y lecciones de tiro al blanco con el arma que le entregaba su padre. Todo era tan diferente a como solía ser hace un tiempo atrás.

-¿Has entendido, Dean?- preguntó John serio y el menor asintió- Asegúrate de que las puertas estén bien cerradas, que Sammy cene temprano y se vaya a la cama luego de hacer sus tareas.

-Sí señor.

Eso también había cambiado, porque ya no era "papá" lo que salía de sus labios cada vez que tenía a ese hombre frente a él, ahora solo era "Señor", tal como si estuvieran en el ejercito pero el rubio no lo culpaba, solo estaba haciendo lo que creía conveniente y lo que era mejor para ellos, al menos eso se forzaba a creer. Cuando John se marchó de cacería, Dean comenzó a calentar la comida.

-¡Hora de comer, enano!- su hermano salió de la habitación con el ceño fruncido- ¿A qué viene tanta felicidad?- preguntó mientras le servía la comida.

-Se volvió a marchar…

-Tenía que irse, Sammy, es su trabajo.

-¿A eso le llamas trabajo?- soltó bastante molesto- ¿Y qué hay de nosotros? Ya estoy aburrido de ir de una ciudad a otra, estoy cansado de todo esto.

-Vale, vale, vamos de una a la vez, primero come y luego hablaremos.

-No quiero hablar, qué más da, tú siempre lo sigues en todo…

El menor comió en silencio para luego marcharse a la habitación con la excusa de hacer sus tareas en paz. El rubio dejó todo limpio para ver un poco de televisión. A las nueve, fue con su hermano.

-¿No te enseñaron a golpear la puerta?- soltó el menor.

-Oye Sammy.

-Ya sé lo que dirás y de verdad no me interesa escucharlo de nuevo, lo entiendo Dean pero no estoy de acuerdo, nosotros deberíamos ser su prioridad, no una tonta cacería de hadas y duendes.

-Si ya terminaste tus deberes, duérmete, enano, mañana tenemos escuela temprano.

-No pienso ir.

-¿Eh?- el castaño lo retó con la mirada durante varios segundos antes de salir para ir al baño. El rubio negó despacio y se detuvo a mirar el suelo cerca del rincón junto a la mesita, donde había un papel arrugado en una pelota. La tomó abriéndola con cuidado y asintió despacio- Así que por esto era todo el drama.

Esperó a que su hermano volviera a la habitación y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro para luego revolverle el cabello con cariño.

-Dean, déjame, no me trates como un niño.

-Lo eres, Sammy, tienes ocho.

-Y tú doce, y eso no te hace el adulto aquí.

-Yo iré.

-¿Qué?

-Esto importante para ti, ¿Verdad?- le enseñó el papelito arrugado- Realmente querías que papá fuera a verte al concurso de deletreo.

-No es importante… y tampoco iré.

-Vas a tener que asistir o te ganaras una buena colleja por dejarme haciendo el idiota ahí.

-Dean…- el castaño lo miró fijamente- ¿De verdad iras?

-No me lo perdería, Sammy- se percató que su hermano disimulaba una sonrisita y se daba la vuelta.

-Mmm… entonces iré pero más te vale no llegar tarde.

-Claro, enano, no me quiero arriesgar a que comiences con tus berrinches de nuevo.

-Idiota- respondió con entusiasmo el menor y eso lo dejó satisfecho.

-Ya es hora de dormir, buenas noches, Sammy- se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de salir escuchó la voz de su hermano.

-Gracias Dean… eres el mejor.

El rubio dejó la puerta entreabierta y luego fue a revisar que todo estuviera en orden antes de ir a su habitación para acostarse. Esa noche no vendría nadie por la puerta para contarle un cuento, tampoco estaría su mamá para cantarle "Hey Jude" y que tuviera dulces sueños. Era muy probable que la semana siguiente se estuvieran mudando de la ciudad, que nuevamente irían a otro motel, que su padre volvería a salir a cazar, ignorando por completo el hecho de que realmente lo necesitaba a su lado. Ya no habría más cuentos, oraciones, ni juegos, ni sonrisas, dulces palabras o simples miradas conciliadoras. Todo eso era pasado pero al rubio ya no le importaba.

No tenía madre, poco a poco iba perdiendo a su padre pero al final del día, seguía teniendo a Sammy y eso era suficiente para Dean.


End file.
